Endless Lives
by MegaManZeroX
Summary: Join Zero and Ciel in Remnant in order to help Team RWBY and several divine beings; also multiple other crossovers (because I can). Reviews welcome and wanted.
1. New Life

_**Endless Lives**_

As the pieces of Ragnarök were falling to earth and as the resistance looks on at the shooting stars, the legendary Reploid, the crimson warrior Zero finally receives what he deserved " _ **Death**_ ," or so he thought.

As he fell towards the ground now free from his destroyed physical body, he looks towards the sky and remembers his life as it was and just smiles.

And, is just about to " _ **Cross Over**_ " to the realm of the dead to rest forever, however two hands one black and the other white reached down and took him before this soul could disappear and sent him to the realm of Gods.

Several individuals were arguing in a room with thrones against the walls, decorated almost entirely out of precious metals, and large enough to house an army.

As they all turned to watch as Zero arrived unconscious and the room fell silent, the first to speak was a Great Golden light that spoke with a thundering boom in his voice.

Finally it is time Zero I apologize we had to take you like this but we will speak soon enough but for now here is a new body crated by your father and his greatest rival for you in these troubling times may it serve you well good bye Zero.

Before the Golden, light could send down Zero, A young woman around the age of 25 entered running into the room this caused the other beings to gasp in surprise because no mortal soul has ever been in the Hall of the Gods, much less a fleshed mortal.

 _ **Stop!**_ She said.

Send me with him he will need my help if you want this mission to be successful.

To her surprise, the Golden light said yes to her request.

GGL: but we have to do something about your age …

Woman: My age?

A bright light engulfed both the woman and the unconscious Zero that transported them to the world of Remnant.

When they were gone, one of the other beings spoke, Goddess: Akatosh, do think it was wise sending them?

Akatosh (GGL): Of course, have I ever steered you wrong Kynth?

First Mission: _**START!**_

Woman: what is wrong with my age?

When the woman realized what had happened it was too late however she got the answer, when she spoke.

She found that she was a teenager again and now in a forest with red leaves and a sleeping Seventeen year-old looking boy.

Inspecting the boy further she realized that she knew just who it was, Zero but in a new Body.

She began walking towards Zero when she saw a beam of light shine down seemingly giving him life.

Zero awoke with a loud gasp for air as if he has been holding his breath for hours.

He quickly stood up as if being attacked but the only thing he saw was a Seventeen-year-old Ciel and a forest.

He quickly relaxed thinking that his once commander would tell him what was going on but he had no such luck.

Ciel, Zero said. Where are we?

1


	2. Introduction

_**Endless Lives Ch.2**_

 _ **[Forest of Forever Fall]**_

Ciel: Umm … Zero I don't have an idea where we are.

Zero: So we are just stuck here in the middle of nowhere.

Ciel: yes…but at least there are no artificial plants, animals, or weather here, wherever here is.

Zero: I guess just stay here I will scout the surrounding area.

Wait, what am I supposed to do in the mean time?

Asked Ciel However, it was too late Zero had left and she was left alone.

 _ **[Somewhere else in the Forest of Forever Fall]**_

Ruby: YAANG! Why do I have to carry all the sap?

Yang: Because you need to build up some upper body strength in case, you lose Crescent Rose again.

It was just that one time and, besides how do you know I don't have any upper body strength? Whined Ruby.

Because I saw, your arm wrestling match with Wiess and you lost in the first second and, Crescent Rose is weightless.

Said Yang, besides, even if you didn't want to, I still have your diary so you must do as I say.

When Ruby saw that Yang had she quickly, set down the Jars of sap and, used her semblance to try to snatch it form her sister but, unfortunately, just slapped the book out of her hand and went flying off in the distance.

The diary landed on Ciel but another similar book fell from the heavens hitting Zero on the head.

Zero out of curiosity opened the book to the first page and read the title "How to Be Human" by "H.M." (Hermaeus Mora) and the pages began to move and before he could react the information literally flew off the pages and entered his mind leaving the book blank.

Hey! Don't read that! Zero turned to see a blonde running towards him.

At the same time Ciel was recovering from the impact to find a diary and was about to open it when she heard: Don't open that; when she tuned she found a girl dressed in red running at her at a very high speed.

Ciel dropped the book in shock and it opened to a page filled with hearts and in the center she saw a large heart with Ruby X … the book was closed before she could read the last part.

Did you see anything? Asked Ruby, with a bright red blush on her face.

Ciel: No, I didn't but umm I am sorry I don't know where I am can you help me? She asked to break the awkward silence.

She began to explain her situation however this was not the case for Zero.

You drop that diary, said Yang.

Zero looked at her in confusion and curiosity and a slight glee for he found a human or a human found him.

Zero held on to the book tightly and spoke: what is it you want with this book?

Well that's my sisters diary and I need it to black mail her to do my bidding and besides, what are you doing here in a Grimm infested forest?

I don't know I just woke up here and I need to get my commander to a safe place, Said Zero.

Look said Yang not that I don't trust you but I have to make sure you're not with the White Fang.

Zero put the book in his right hand, raised a fist, and brought it to the ground crating an explosion that caused dirt to fly hiding Zero, allowing him to get behind Yang and say: if you were going to attack now would be the time.

Oh, it is on, Yang began to launch a fury of punches, and Zero blocked all of them.

As they began to fight when Ciel and Ruby agreed to look for Yang and Zero, only to find them about to clash, until Ruby ran in between them.

Zero saw Ruby and lowered his fist, using his reploid speed, went around her and shielded her from Yang's Attack, and when her fist made contact Zero flew backwards into a tree and fractured his helmet.

Ciel ran to where Zero was hoping he wasn't too damaged. Zero, are you ok?

Ruby was currently scolding Yang and as Zero got up from the tree and his helmet fell off completely reveling a full head of blonde hair, and a pair of animal ears.

Oh, Ciel said confused and slightly frightened. Umm Zero, I didn't know you had animal ears.

Oh well, wait what! How is that possible?

Umm Miss Rose can you tell me where are we and if you can tell me about these animal ears, Asked Ciel.

Ruby: well we are in the forest of Forever Fall and those mean you are a Faunus, a race of people that have animal traits.

Oh … wait how is that possible so many questions filled her head but first things first, "can you take us to a safer place please?

Sure, we can right Yang; Ruby said holding on to her diary tightly and an angry look on her face.

Fine we'll take them to beacon so they can talk to Professor Ozpin.

 _ **[At Beacon Academy] (Ozpin's Office)**_

(After Explaining to Ozpin, the situation of Ciel and Zero in private and he also explained how Huntsmen work and about the peace they were experiencing)

Well it seems that your situation is very peculiar indeed, said Ozpin; well, you are welcome to stay here at Vale but if you wish to attend Beacon, you both will have to audition for the Academy.

Zero: Well I was actually a Maverick Hunter in my past life so I should do just fine but; what about Ciel?

Well she actually can audition with you if she has combat experience.

Zero turned to Ciel: Did you say you had to learn to fight after Ragnarök?

Well yes but it's complicated and besides I don't think I belong in a place designed to train warriors, I am just a Robotics Doctor.

Wait you are a doctor? Well that's very ingesting for someone so young to have a Doctoral degree, Said Professor Ozpin.

Well when I was in Neo Arcadia but I don't think my degree applies in this world, she said sounding depressed.

Ozpin: well I do believe that I could arrange to allow you to stay to allow you to stay here at my Academy if you can show your skills and earn a degree here.

Okay it shouldn't be too hard I did get my doctoral at age five, boasted Ciel.

At this, the Professor spit out his coffee and responded with; wait what?


	3. Getting to The Beacon

_**Endless Lives Ch.3**_

 _ **(At Vale University of Technology six days later)**_

Ciel had just submitted her theses for an Advanced Artificial Intelligent Beings to the board of university doctors and after she received her degree than left to audition for Beacon.

In addition, Zero had been studying weapon design at the local library and after both Ciel and Zero left to find a forge to repair Zero helmet, and to build weapons.

However, they didn't need to worry about money because Ciel gained two full scholarships and several thousand Lien loan that helped them get hotel rooms for the time being.

However, that doesn't mean that they had all good luck, one the first day Zero had to borrow clothes from Ozpin because his armor attracted too much attention.

For Ciel tuition Ozpin gave a precondition to the university in Vale. They also had to buy new clothes for both of them and Zero felt angry eyes fallowing him while he was in the city and, he found what hunger was (because before he was a reploid that didn't eat) and Faunus racism… _(yea I_ _know_ _right)_.

Following their second day was Ciel's first day at a School that went well if you'd ignore the fact that Zero had fallowed her the entire day.

The third day was unexpectedly calm until the moment Ciel couldn't find Zero only to find him in a library, doing what exactly; research on weapon construction.

The rest of their time there was peaceful then came the day they had to construct their weapons for Beacon. They arrived at the forge, paid for materials and tools and began their separate yet mutual projects.

Zero pulled out several blueprints and began work while Ciel started work on Zero's armor by attempting to repair his helmet.

After several hours passed, Ciel called Zero into the room where the repairs are taking place.

Zero: what happened?

Ciel: well it seems that when I repaired your helmet using a technique I developed in Area Zero, transformed your helmet and armor into a BioMetal, the only problem now is who is able to MegaMerge with it.

Ciel then explained the concept of Biometals and the reason behind their creation.

Well I guess I should at least try, said Ciel. She took a deep breath, and began.

"BioMetal, _**ACTIVCTE!**_ " It came to life with a few beeps and it said "active" now both Ciel and the BioMetal Said in unison " **BioMetal** **DNA link established MegaMerge R.O.C.K. ON!"**

And with a flash,she became Rock(wo)man Ciel Z. The light reviled Ciel clad in a Crimson battle skirt like armor with a helmet covering the back half of her head allowing her three bangs to be free.

Her arms had a long sleeve like armor ending with a black glove with white fingers and her legs covered with long crimson leggings with white like heels at her feet.

The Armor also had gold, black, and blue accents and a Cerulean Crystal-like pendent in the center of her Chest.

She also found a sheath on her back that Zero filled with a custom sword that had a pink blade and a silver hilt and a pointed pummel.

Zero showed his weapon, well weapons that were a sword that collapsed on his belt; could change into a spear to a Chain-rod and to a staff that attached to a hammerhead on his back and a small disk on his wrist that became a high efficacy dust powered Shield-Boomerang.

He then presented two hand busters that could combine and become a Hyper Dust Cannon (HDC), which he then gave one to her in a holster on a belt with three magazines for reloading it, it was also solar powered to charge each shot.

Zero was wearing a red hooded jacket and a black shirt underneath white pants and red shoes and had his hair tied back and cut "shorter" so it ended near his shoulder.

When they both went, outside they realized that is was getting late and they needed to sign up for the second semester at Beacon, and that the last airship was leaving… in two minutes and they were ten minutes away from the air field!

Ciel, do know how the boosters in your feet work?

Asked Zero looking at her while running, why yes, said Ciel Quickly Running out of breath.

Well you don't need to.

as he finished he pulled out his sword which he transformed it into a staff then, attached itself to the Hammerhead on his back and began to swing it around until he literally launched it and then, quickly transformed the staff in to the chain-rod and attached to the flying hammerhead.

And, once it had reached maximum altitude he grabbed Ciel by the waist, activated the dust-powered booster (on the hammer), and used it to take them to the airfield.

The hammer had landing thrusters, which reduced the damage to the airfield when they landed to meet Team RWBY and JNPR waiting to pick them up a(they had meet them before reaching Ozpin's office).

Ruby was the first to speak," what was that you just appeared out of nowhere"; she said excitedly," That was so awesome."

Now Nora spoke but she spoke so fast and he couldn't understand her but she was probably asking about the hammer, that he "sheathed" it to his back.

An uproar was heard when Ruby asked about their weapons and Zero responded that he had made them today.

They then traveled to Beacon Academy to register for the Second Semester.

On the ride to the Academy Ciel discovered how rude she could be to a to-be classmate when she corrected Wiess by saying "it's Doctor Ciel to you" leaving everyone on the airship silent even the pilots went silent the rest of the trip.

When they arrived, Ren decided to break the silence by asking his team if they would be watching the initiation of "Doctor" Ciel and Zero.

When he said that Ciel realized that she still had the BioMetal on which she then dispelled reveling her normal outfit and the BioMetal returned to being Zero's Helmet.

The sheath curiously stayed on her back even though it had appeared when she MegaMerged.

The BioMetal Also appeared to-be attached to her belt, and the group had questions but they had to wait for another day when there was less tension in between the group.

Ciel and Zero made their way to the auditorium thanks to the Scroll Glinda Goodwicth gave them when they were at the office, where they found sleeping bags and Professor Ozpin waiting with his Normal cup of Caffeine.

"Well it seems that my students have caused a quite the ruckus on the airship and at the airfield today," Ozpin said while showing them the surveillance recorded in the city and on the airship.

"Oh that's embarrassing," said Ciel "I'll go apologize tomorrow."

"Well it seems that the remainder of this year will be an interesting one, anyway Goodnight Zero, Doctor."

Ciel took this time that they were alone to ask two questions that were bugging her.

One, "Zero, where did you leave the book you found in the forest?

"Oh that I left it with Blake Belladonna the cat Faunus", answered Zero.

Two, "umm, Zero when did you get the tail?"

Zero, "wait what?"


	4. Ciel is Important

_**Endless Lives Ch.4**_

After freaking out for several minutes Zero and Ciel (mostly Ciel) calmed down and came to terms that he now had a tail(a tail that Ciel wanted to touch).

For now, they had to get some sleep because they had a long day ahead of them and they would need all the rest they could get through the initiation.

 _ **(Next Morning: Ballroom)**_

Ciel woke the next morning to several things; first, a warm comfort next, hushed snickering and, finally Zero asking her to let go of him.

She got up still holding on (sleepily) looked around to find Ruby and Nora attempting to contain their laughter and looked down to find herself on Zero's sleeping bag, holding him by the torso and covered in her blanket.

She quickly let go and got up faster than Ruby thought was possible for a normal human being.

Ciel was blushing so much you would think that all of the blood was in her face, she than said something to fast for anyone to hear and ran to the bathroom to hide her embarrassment from the three people in the room and to get changed for the day.

Zero then got up, looked at Nora, and asked; why did you put Ciel on me while we were sleeping, Which she responded well it looked like fun, and with that he to left to get ready for the Gulling day ahead of him.

Ciel was very hesitant at breakfast for two reasons one, with the incident when she woke up she couldn't look at Zero but she got the chance to apologize to Weiss about her outburst on the Airship.

The other reason she was hesitant was she regrettably with all her intelligence she didn't know how to use a spoon or fork to feed herself (in Neo Arcadia they used chopsticks because they were more sanitary).

Moreover, was too embarrassed to tell anyone because she usually just mixed her food into a liquid, blended it, and then drank it.

Unfortunately, she couldn't do that so she regrettably decided so save herself some embarrassment, was about to skip breakfast until Zero handed her a pair of chopsticks and saying: here this is probably easer for you to use.

Zero than turned back to talking to Ruby about weapon construction and possible changes to her scythe and the others weapons of the group.

Soon all new and transferring students were, called to go to Beacon cliffs for initiation.

The main cast wished them luck on the trial and hoped for the best when they left, they all agreed that Zero would be a great leader.

 _ **(Beacon Cliff)**_

(Similar to "step one" except with Ciel asking Jaune's questions earlier) …

Ciel is a smart girl, she understood quickly that she would be launched into the forest below and, she is quick because she Mega Merged before she was launched but what she is not is athletic for she failed to readjust in the air to control her decent.

The tree line was quickly approaching and she thought for sure that she would meet her end until her armor moved for her cutting down the trees before her.

She then landed softly on the ground and began her way to the temple, but when she arrived at the site there were no relics left for her, she then decided to go back to the cliff to see if she could meet up with anyone that may not have a partner hoping Zero would be alone.

 _ **(Later at the auditorium…)**_

Fortunately and unfortunately, he was alone but he also lacked a relic so both Ciel and Zero were unable to become students at Beacon Academy (normally).

Ozpin: it seems that you two couldn't become students at this academy. Nevertheless, he continued I may have an offer (of course he would), why not become student teachers at Beacon. It would certainly help with Glinda's job and provide a unique opportunity for the students to learn from like aged instructors.

Ciel: but what will we be teaching exactly? If I may ask.

Well, Zero will be teaching the combat class alongside you Miss Arcadia and you will be attending other classes as a requirement to help adjust to the school.

Ciel: why give us this offer?

Well it seems that a rule of this academy allows promising students to become temporary teachers and allow them to attend classes while providing a service to the academy; however, it pays, much less than regular teachers but you will be able to receive benefits of considerable proportions.

After a brief, talk both Zero and Ciel agreed to become student teachers.

With two entire weeks, left until the second semester started they had enough time to begin several inventions and preform a number of experiments centering on alternative energies including solar and wind energy and they began drawing blueprints for a photon thruster, satellites, a communication network, and a matter transporter.

(If you didn't know Zero has a **GENUS** level intelligence however, Ciel is still about four times smarter than he is).

They walked through the halls discussing astrophysics, materials, design, and possible test sights as well possible weapon integration and position regarding efficacy for possible threats and continues signal strength.

Even as they worked together on several projects, they still each had personal experiments concerning personal interest, for Ciel this included personal training and replicating her work from her Earth. and Zero decided to obtain personal students, which included Jaune, and Weiss regarding their form and technique in battle and to create newer more efficient versions of RWBY's and JNPR's weapons.

One day Ruby decided, she should go, visit her new professors/schoolmates, and find out what exactly they were doing because she often sees them, carrying boxes full of scrap metal, and broken computers.

Ruby: (knocking) hello Zero, Ciel are you there? No answer, she repeats this action twice and then tries the doorknob that is unlocked and she enters.

What she finds amazed her their room filled with diagrams, blueprints, and monitors displaying equations, formulas and the like. She also found them passed out on the floor as if they fell off their respective seats. Ciel was the only one she could help for Ciel was shorter and lighter than Wiess; however, she gave Zero a pillow and blanket.

After helping, them Ruby then began looking around the room searching for something she could understand, than she saw it, Crescent Rose 2.0, and various new versions of her friends weapons blueprints hanging on a wall and in a pile on the floor. An emotion filled Ruby one she could not describe was it anger, happiness, but one thing was certain she felt insulted, for someone to build a better version of her sweetheart was unforgiveable and just as she went to tear it down Ciel awoke.

Ciel: Zero we passed out again, oh Ruby I didn't hear you come in.

Ruby: Oh, no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come in but the door was unlocked; she said quickly hiding her emotions than she asked: what are these blueprints for they look a lot like RWBY's and JNPR's weapons.

Ciel: Oh, these are Zero's attempts at building more efficient weapons but the only ones he could improve where Ren's, Nora's, Yang's, Wiess', Blake's, and Pyrrha's weapons.

Not Jaune's; Ruby asked.

Ciel: Zero likes the classic style of Jaune's weapon and wants to help improve his technique.

And mine? Ruby Asked nervously.

Well he tried but Crescent Rose is really well thought out and the only way to improve on its design is to change its base materials, and changing ammunition from Dust to hybrid rounds that use electricity as an activator.

Soon after Zero awoke, rose, and returned working on a presentation they were giving in Vale the next day. They were announcing a new tele-communications network in the works, demonstrating alternative energies and launching their first four satellites; satellites that will stay over each of the CCTs and will allow for testing of Ciel's matter transporter. (It's amazing what you can find at junk yards for cheap too!).

After asking several more questions and discussing weapon theory with Zero, she left with her mind at ease to finish her own preparations for the dance, which included figuring out a way to convince Blake to go.

 _ **(Next Morning Downtown Vale: Conference hall)**_

Upon the hearing the announcement that they made and demonstrations several researchers in the crowd burst into laughter.

Ciel: Why are you laughing did I say something funny?

A "Smart" looking man stood up and with all the confidence in the world simply said: you can't harness the power of the sun it's impossible.

Now it was Ciel's turn to laugh and as she was laughing everyone looked at her in confusion like: What could she be laughing at?

As she finished Ciel turned and signaled Zero to open her favorite slide show: A brief introduction to solar energy. As the presentation went on each of the researchers sat down and begun writing notes as if it was a lecture in a university classroom. Moreover, one by one threw away the notion solar energy was impossible and even a few directors of colleges asked her to teach at their campuses but then they found out how old she was and then agreed that she give guest lectures in her spare time.

Little did Ciel Know that overnight she had become a celebrity in the world of science, engineering, and technology both practical and recreational in the industry and became a target for large companies as an asset; one of those companies was the Schnee dust Company.

She however when back to her regular routine of researching and developing new technologies that would hopefully aid all of humanity towards peace that however did not stop Zero from perfecting his weapon for the first class as student teachers. Modified from the sword he made just before initiation Zero now carried a simple hilt on his belt the same went for Ciel but upon activating it a blade would eject from the base and form their weapon of choice (think of a lightsaber).

 _ **(At The Cafeteria)**_

Chaos was all Ciel registered in her mind as she witnessed a massive food fight between Eight teenagers and, she was in the middle of it dogging everything from apples to turkeys. Then she, dragged into a whirlwind, had crashed into a wall, and then, covered in every food item she could imagine. That wasn't the worst of it, as it ended she realized that she was stuck to the wall unable to move

After Yang helped Ciel down and after showering, she went to RWBY for a question.

 _ **(Team RWBY's room later that day)**_

Can you train me to fight?

RWBY (in unison): huh? Ruby: But Ciel you are one of the best fighters at Beacon, why ask us this question?

Ciel swallowed what little pride as a warrior she had and confessed that she couldn't fight for herself and she's been relying on the Model Z, to make her automatically good at fighting.

After she showed them the Biometal and laid it on the floor for the rest of the girls to observe, Ruby was the first to reach for the item, which visibly changed to Ciel's surprise it became Model L, and then MegaMerged with Ruby.

When the light faded it revealed Ruby covered in blue armor with sky blue hair, Ciel stood up in shock and asked: Leviathan is that you?

Everyone was surprised that armor began to talk through the red crystal on Ruby's head; uuhh don't yell at me I'm up …? She then looked around the room and discovered that she didn't know where she was and after some explaining, she finally understood the situation.

After making the trip to the arena to set up a test fight to demonstrate the armor on Wiess who volunteered to be the tester, (she couldn't believe that armor could fight for you) She was wrong it could fight for Ruby and it was beating her almost in a one sided fight. And as the match was going on Ciel explained the reason she wanted to train with them, is because Ciel had discovered her semblance, to copy other semblances of others and save them in her memory for later use. As proof, she made a small glyph in her hand, made a shadow clone and even moved objects with telekinesis.

Blake and Yang were in awe that the first person with multiple semblances was standing in front of them asking for training. They had no choice but to train her to use her powers correctly and to make sure that her training went smoothly they needed to get her new weapons similar to theirs luckily Zero already had upgraded weapons built and ready for use. Thus began Ciel's crash course training, just as soon as Yang stops trying to activate her semblance within Ciel.


End file.
